153. The Butler, Assembling
The Butler, Assembling is Chapter 153 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary At Heathfield Manor, Jane tells Mey-Rin that they will start with polishing the banisters: She will start from the top while Mey-Rin begins at the bottom. Eager to start, Mey-Rin opens her polish, but before she can apply the substance to the banister, she is stopped by Jane who noticed that she accidentally picked shoe polish. Mey-Rin apologizes for her mistake, and Jane asks whether her eyesight could have something to do with it before she points out that it is odd for Mey-Rin as a maid to have glasses. Mey-Rin tells her that her previous employer got them for her. Then, they start to work. Sometime earlier, at Lau's opium den, Lau and Sebastian announce to Ciel that they have collected the information he requested from them earlier regarding human traffickings, missing persons, and new establishments. Sebastian gives Ciel his report first: He found out about the Cheese Rolling Festival in the Cotswolds, the Bottle-Kicking Contest in Leicestershire, a restorative dance with health benefits in Edinburgh, and a Midwinter Swimming Competition in the Strait of Dover among others. Then, Lau tells Ciel what he gathered: For example, that several women have gone missing near Oxford or that a textile mill is buying slaves from overseas. After Sebastian and Lau told Ciel all they had, Ciel says that nothing they reported is useful or enough. Then, he ponders about Karnstein Hospital and remembers that the physicians from that hospital were part of the Aurora Society. As Undertaker controlled the Aurora Society, Ciel believes that those members with direct ties to Undertaker are still operating the organisation, just renamed and restructured. Ciel then orders Sebastian to go through the collected intelligence and find people with ties to the Aurora Society. When Sebastian has finished going over the notes and documents, he tells Ciel and Lau about four suspicious establishments: Heathfield Manor where former nurses from Karnstein Hospital work and hundreds of other maids have been hired, but still advertises for maid jobs in newspapers. A new orphanage in Norfolk which takes in underage orphans from all over England and received a large donation by an Aurora Society member. A sanatorium for ex-servicemen in Wiltshire where several Karnstein Hospital doctors work and a "miracle healer" who nurse soldiers back to health. A new resort hotel in Brighton whose hotel manager belongs to the Aurora Society and where the guests simply will not leave. Ciel thinks about it for a while before he decides to destroy all four establishments at once. He orders for everyone to be gathered and briefs them: Working in pairs, they will head to one of the four facilities; Mey-Rin and Ran-Mao will go to Heathfield Manor, Snake and Finnian to the orphanage, Baldroy and Lau to the sanatorium, and he and Sebastian will examine the hotel. At last, Ciel orders them to look for blood collections: In case they do not find any, they shall return to the opium den immediately; if they do find some, they have to tear down their assigned establishment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mey-Rin *Jane *Lau *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Finnian *Snake *Baldroy *Ran-Mao Navigation es:153. Ese Mayordomo, Convocado it:Capitolo 153 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc